Vampiric mist
| size4e = | origin4e = | type4e = | subtype4e = | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = Medium | type3e = Undead | subtype3e = Incorporeal | alignment3e = Always neutral evil | challenge3e = 11 | refs3e = | size2e = Medium | alignment2e = Neutral evil | refs2e = | size1e = Medium | alignment1e = Neutral evil | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision | activecycle = Night | diet = Carnivore | lifespan = | location = | language = | subraces = | climate = | terrain = Swamps | height = 6 ft (1.8 m) | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = Monster Manual II 1st edition }} A vampiric mist, also known as crimson death or crimson mist, was an incorporeal undead creature that fed on its victims' blood and body fluids. Vampiric mists were the remains of nearly destroyed vampires that could not return to their resting places to regenerate. Description These vaporous creatures lurked in bogs, swamps, and other foggy areas where they could remain concealed and indistinguishable from the surrounding fog. They were vaguely shaped like the upper body of humanoid figures whose fingers formed long tentacles through which the creatures fed. Vampiric mists were the remains of former vampires that, whether through massive damage or exposure to sunlight, dissolved into mist and were prevented from returning to their resting places in order to regenerate their physical forms. In that state, they were stripped of all personality and intelligence until only their thirst for blood remained. There were other legends that suggested that vampiric mists could be the souls of mortals that had been turned into vampires. Yet another legend suggested that they could also be extremely evil air elementals that had been cursed and cast out of the Elemental Plane of Air. Behavior Due to their insatiable thirst, vampiric mists were inexorably attracted to the scent of blood, rushing towards any open wound or injury they could smell within one mile (1.6 km). Although vampiric mists were completely devoid of their previous intelligence or personality, they still retained some of the behavioral characteristics of vampires. For example, they could not enter a residence uninvited. It was also possible to forge alliances with a vampiric mist, as long as a constant supply of victims was provided. Combat Vampiric mists avoided combat, except to feed or to defend themselves. When attacking a creature, the mist's tentacles wrapped around its victim, causing its blood to escape through pores, eyes, nose or mouth, with no pain or discomfort caused to the victim. Although they were virtually undetectable and very agile when not fed, once they started filling with blood they became progressively redder, until they became saturated with blood and started dripping it out. In that state, they were more sluggish and much easier to detect. Ecology Vampiric mists were solitary and preferred to hunt solitary humanoids as well, which were easier to hunt and could not call for help. They usually required at least one victim per week. It was common for a vampiric mist to carry valuable belongings or the remains of its former victims into its lair to serve as bait for other prey. If a vampiric mist were captured and imprisoned inside a container, it could pass for a genie prison or another form of magical vapor. If released, the mist would immediately attack whoever freed it. History Vampiric mists were known in legends throughout Faerûn. The sun elf vampire Jander Sunstar decided not to commit suicide for fear of becoming a vampiric mist. Appendix Appearances ;Adventures * The Waiting Room of Yen-Wang-Yeh ;Novels * Vampire of the Mists (mentioned only) ;Video games * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn External links * References Connections